The lockeroom Secret
by gigglesofdeath
Summary: Inuyasha remebers Kikyou's little surprise. Yet he longs for kagome
1. Chapter 1

The Locker Room Secret

I was heading to locker room. When I say her standing there. In a formal position with her hands behind her back. She had long black hair. She smiled as always. She had the most warming smile I every seen. Kagome I think her name was.I got into the shower and realized I was thinking about her but I try to not to think of her much and just remembered I have a girlfriend. She was good to me. Last time what a surprise she gave me. But there was something else. I know she was watching.

I was the last one in the locker room that night. I door opened then shut. I called out but no one said anything back. I pulled my shirt over my head there she was. My girl Kikyou. She was black sexy dress that went to her over her knee and boots that were laced up. I stood there speechless and stunned. She reddish black hair out of her face. I asked with a stutter what was she doing here. It was pretty advice. She just gave her smile and walk toward me. She place her smooth soft hands above my belt and move them as lean me back on the bench. She slide her hands back done my chest spreading out her fingers. Reaching my pants. She unbutton them. Pulling me out she rubbed her hands up and down. When she down cover it with he lips. Moaning. Feeling pleasure with every stroke of her lips I gabbed her by the back of her head guiding her. With both our groans and moans filling the room. She came up sitting on me letting me know there was nothing under her dress. She was already so wet. I grabbed the side of her hips guiding her up and down. Getting tried of her dress I pulled it over her head. Revealing her full breast. Watching them as the bounced with her movement I traced her body with my hands then I grabbed of them with both hands massaging them as she moaned. I flipped her over laying her on the bench. Putting her two in the air resting them on my shoulder. I placed my self in and began moving. Moaning along with her moved faster. I needed her to cum before me so I moved faster. We both got louder with a occasional "O God yes!" I know she was going over the edge and the faster I went. When I felt her came I pulled out quickly. She got on her knees and I held her hair back as she stroked me allowing me to cum all over her face. Feeling and noticing the presents of another. I turn my head while Leah was still on her knees accepting me. There she was on the end of the aisle. I smiled and she quickly pulled her head back and disappeared. I knew she had to see the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt hand on my shoulder come from behind. I realized I was still in the shower and had grabbed hold of my self while remembering all that happen that night. But who did these hands belong too. I turned she stood there with her brown hair soaked from the shower. Then I noticed something else too. She was naked! She had such a perfect shaped. A filled figure tits and a ass too. I thought I was still fantasying. That theory quickly went out the window when she press her body onto my wet on and kissed me. I place my hand on her ass pulling her closer. Place her against the walls with her lips still on my mind. I traced her with my hand stopping at her pussy. I rubbed it with two fingers slipping in. She was the wettest I every seen. Not yet all the way in she pulled quickly fingers out and place them to her mouth. She then start sucking on them and moan. I was so surprised. "That was different",I let out. She pull them out and gave her famous smile and place my hand on her pussy. I went in. "Bit tight," I said. "well I will fix that." And I placed a third finger. She place her head back ands let out a moan. I did not think it was possible but she seem to have gotten a bit wetter. I started to move my finger in and out. She started to moan. Grabbing hold of my dick it with the same rhythm as my fingers. Letting her know how good it felt I let out moans. I pulled out. I got my knees and left up her leg spreading her open more. I placed my tongue in here and stroked her with it. She let out a high pitch moan and begged for more. I licked stroked then sucked. She began to rubbed my hair. I came back up to her. Placing my lips one hers and slipping my tongue in. I placed her leg up and put my self in. She grabbed my ass forcing my in harder. She begged from me to go faster and faster. I did as she commanded. We groan and moan together. Breather faster. Put both legs in my arms holding her up. Her tits flapping up and down. She out a scream" Her I come." I felt her cum and pulled out. She got on her knees and to my surprise place me in her month and began to suck. "O yea" was all I saw. "I am about to cum." Giving here a fair warning but she kept it in her month anyway. I knew if she did not pull out soon I will cum in her month. She got faster as I moan. I went to warn her again but it was too late. I came and she looked me. Pulling of me she swallowed and licked her lips. I smile and she came up and we embraced in a kiss.


End file.
